


Secret Hideout

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Thomas has a secret hideout and decides to show it to his friends.





	Secret Hideout

Thomas’s family had owned the Sanders’s Pancake House for Thomas’s whole life. Which mean Thomas grew up wandering the restaurant and finding unused rooms. Thomas’s favorite place to hide was the extra office in the back of the restaurant. When he was younger he accually thought it was a secret room  cut off from the rest of the restaurant.

After a few years of hiding away in the back office Thomas made a friend and was able to bring in into the back office. His name was Virgil.  Thomas met him when he was wandering around the restaurant like he normally did as a small child, when he wasn’t at school. He met a small anxious boy the same age as him who needed a friend while waiting for an available set in the restaurant. That lead to Thomas showing his first friend the secret hideout.  From that point on, the two went running to the restaurant every day after Virgil’s mom picked them up from school , no matter the weather. They would run into their hideout to do their homework.  
   
Thomas and Virgil were best of friends and each other’s only friend until the duo reached middle school. Once in middle school the duo made three more friends. It started out with Virgil and Thomas meeting Patton who refused to leave them sitting alone at lunch. Be ause of Patton the two’s duo turned into a trio and then a quintet. Patton first introduced the duo to his twin brother Roman and then to his best friend, Logan. The duo was happy with their new squad of friends but were worried about showing them the hideout.

\---

 Logan was the first friend the duo brought the the hideout on a cold December day on the groups eighth grade year. Logan’s parents had plans after school one day and did not want to leave him alone all evening and requested that Virgil’s mom picks him up and that he would spend the afternoon with Virgil. Thomas and Virgil did not want to break the routine that they had set in place for years so they dragged Logan along running down the street to the restrant. Logan was obviously relived when they walked into the warm store and proceeded to follow Virgil and Thomas.

“What is this place?” Logan questioned, looking around the room.

“Our secret hideout.” Thomas explained.

“But it isn’t secret.” Logan replied.

 "But only certain people come in here, it's a secret place." Virgil retorted.

"I suppose." Logan replied, with a sigh of defeat.

The trio spend the rest of the evening sitting, working on their homework and playing games, while eating snacks and some pancakes Thomas's dad brought them. Logan ended up joining the trio even though he complained pancakes are not a dinner food.

\---  
Much to Virgil and Logan's protests Thomas wanted to bring Patton into the hideout. Logan argued on the grounds that Patton would call it a hideout and blab to everyone who would listen about it. While, Virgil claimed Patton would bring too much cheer.

"But this place needs to be happier." Thomas protested in an attempt to get Logan and Virgil to let him bring Patton.

The two sighed. They were tired of Thomas's frequent protests about how they need to bring Patton into the hideout.

Virgil was the first to speak, " Fine. But, I'm not going to be happy about it.

Thomas cheered and called Patton and told him to wait afterschool for the other three.

On the car ride to Virgil's house, Virgil's mom joked that soon she would not have enough room, in her mini van, to pick up everyone. As soon as she parked the car Thomas rushed out of the car and dragged patton with him towards the restaurant. Logan and Virgil slowly followed behind, not caring how long it took them to get to the restaurant.

"This is out secret hideout." Thomas explained as Patton and him walking into the room.

"Oh! Cool!" Patton exclamied, as he jumped onto the table.  
   
 Logan and Virgil she walked into the room dropping this stuff in the morning corner.

"See I told you he wouldn't scream." Thomas defended.

"What?" Patton asks. 

"The other two thought you would overreact to the room." Thomas explained.

"It's not that we're not happy about having you here and we just for worried you would freak out about it." Logan interjected, once he noticed Patton was frowning. 

Patton was still found frowning but he smiled once Virgil leaned in and gave him a hug.

"What about Roman?" Patton ask .

"We aren't quite sure when we were going to bring him," Logan explained.

"Well, you're going to right."

"We're not sure when but he's a part of of our group so we have to invite him." Virgil explained.

"You don't seem thrilled." Patton interjected. 

"Well he's Roman, he's a little eccentric." Logan defended. 

"But what's wrong with that." Thomas interjected, he wanted to bring Roman into the group more than the others.  
   
"Can't we invite him tomorrow." Patton suggested. 

Logan sighed, crossing his arms. He didn't want to admit that they had to bring Roman into this little party.

Thomas was the most excited out of the bunch because he's wanted to bring Roman in since the beginning but never knew how.

Thomas took the group's response as agreement "So, this means we're going to bring Roman in tomorrow."

"I guess." Logan responded.

 Thomas and Patton were happy they can finally the bring their friend a long with them. 

Instead of leaving Roman behind the next day the whole quartet left school and walked to the back to the pancake shop. Roman was curious and unsure about what was going on but he was excited to be with his friends after school for once. He grew more curious as they made theie way into a hallway that seemed to hsve a few rooms. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a door. The door had a piece of paper with black Sharpie written on it to say 'secret hideout'. Roman raised an eyebrow this is no secret hideout it was just a plain office. Thomas open the door and walked room.

 "Welcome." Patton cheered, spreading out his arms and gesturing to the room.

 "How is this a secret hideout? Roman asked.

Logan sighed." It's not really one. I just come here for the other three and let Thomas and Patton pretend its a secret hideout."

Roman snickered and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm glad you guys showed this to me.

"Well of course, we showed you, you're our friend." Virgil replied.


End file.
